The present invention is directed to improvements in racquets for use in several sports but is particularly directed toward an improved gripping area for a tennis racquet handle.
Of all the racquet sports, tennis is unique in its ball speed (pace) and the great deal of court coverage required by the players. Players must hit many balls on the run or after traveling great distances. For expert play, it is essential that during these maneuvers, the player have a superb sense or awareness of the location and attitude (angular disposition) of the racquet head with respect to the player's hand. Sometimes the ball must be struck when it has little or no speed. At other times, the racquet will encounter high impact forces because of the pace with which the opponent has struck the ball. Additionally, the player must return tennis balls with various spins. The player is oftentimes required to change grips while on the run. Racquet preparation is essential to expert play. Players must change their grips while running and under other difficult circumstances.
There have been many improvements in tennis racquets in the past several decades. Prior to 1970, almost all racquets were made of laminated wood. This limited the size of racquet heads and consequentially almost all tennis racquets had the same dimensions. With the advent of steel, aluminum, fiberglass, and graphite racquets, size limitations have been substantially eliminated and racquet heads have become larger.
With larger racquet heads, off-center contact with the ball creates greater torque. When a fast moving tennis ball is struck any place but in the so-called "sweet spot", a great deal of torque is imparted to the racquet which must be resisted by the hand of the racquet user. This makes racquet head awareness of even greater importance. Racquet head awareness is that sense of knowing the angular relationship and distance of the stringed head to the hand. Topographical features on the handle that are felt and recognized by the player's hand are believed to enhance awareness. Although conventional octagonal handle designs impart some awareness, the instant invention described herein increases awareness dramatically.
For almost a century, tennis racquet handles have been octagonal in cross-section. After about 1930, it became common to wrap the octagonal handle with a leather strip for comfort and friction. This racquet handle design is almost universally used in tennis racquets at the present time.
In order to appreciate the full measure of this invention, it should be understood that the vast majority of players use two different grips when stroking the ball. One grip is used for the forehand and the other grip is used for the backhand. Players typically use the backhand grip, or a grip between the forehand and backhand grip, for the serve.
The most common forehand grip (known as the Eastern forehand), and that preferred by many tennis instructors, places the first knuckle of the index finger squarely behind one of the planner surfaces of the octagonal handle, the palm in engagement with that planner surface parallel to the plane of the racquet head, and the butt of the hand against a retention ridge. The fingers are angularly disposed with respect to the handle axis.
In the backhand grip (known as the Eastern backhand), the hand is rotated until the finger segments between the first and second knuckles of the third, fourth and fifth fingers are in a plane parallel to the racquet head. The thumb is typically placed diagonally across the opposite planner surface. This specification will use this grip terminology for purposes of explanation.
Some players do not like the "feel" of these commonly used grips and will rotate the hand to one side or the other. This can reduce power and, in many instances, reduce racquet head awareness. In other instances, an improper grip is assumed because of a lack of skill or because of the difficult circumstances encountered during a grip change.
Another aspect of tennis play that should be understood in order to appreciate the significance of this invention, is tennis ball spin. Top spin is obtained by moving the racquet head from a low position to a high position as the racquet is moving forward to strike the ball. Underspin is obtained by moving the racquet head from high to low while it is moving forward. Racquet head awareness is very important to the execution of these strokes.
As in golf, tennis players are constantly seeking to "groove" their stroke. In order to groove one's stroke, it has been found that a locked wrist is preferable. Most professionals strive to prevent a "floppy" wrist. While covering the court, the player will be regularly changing his grip and this will oftentimes be accomplished while he or she is "on the run." The configuration of the present handle aids the player by causing the hand to quickly and surely assume and recognize the desired grip so that the swing can be grooved by reducing the uncertainties and variations that are caused by irregular positioning of the hand on the handle.
The racquet of this invention is not designed for two-handed players. It is for one-handed players and, in fact, a racquet of the invention is configured for a right-handed or a left-handed player. A racquet for a right-handed player is described herein but it should be understood that left-handed racquets are just the reverse.